


Oh Christmas Tree (Ornaments)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Merlin had shot him such a scandalized look that Arthur resolved to go Ornament shopping that day.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree (Ornaments)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Ornaments. I don’t write from Arthur’s POV very often, I should do it more.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do for Christmas. Christmas at the Pendragon household was a quiet affair. Arthur and Morgana would get one (horrendously expensive) present each, and if they were lucky they could make it through the day without Morgana and Uther getting into a fight. He had a feeling things were going to be different with Merlin.

After Uther Pendragon had died, Arthur and Morgana had gone their separate ways. They still kept in touch, with presents arriving on both Christmas and their respective birthdays without fail (Morgana's were always accompanied by a postcard from wherever she happened to be at the time). The truth was, Arthur hadn't properly celebrated Christmas in, well, ever.

When Merlin came into his life, he was introduced to so many things he hadn't even considered before, and he had a feeling Christmas was going to be no different. Merlin had already told they were going to be decorating the tree today.

"You can bring your special ornaments too!" he had said his eyes lighting up as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Arthur, who had been reading the newspaper in the seat across from him, quirked an eyebrow. "Special ornaments?"

Merlin had waved his hands in dismissal "You know, family heirlooms, those kitschy things that light up or sing, that angel you made out of a clothes pin and coffee filter in grade school, that kind of thing."

Arthur imagined the things Merlin had just described among his family's prisitine white and gold baubles and stifled a snort. "I don't think I have any special ornaments."

Merlin had shot him such a scandalized look that Arthur resolved to go Ornament shopping that day.

Nothing in the shop stuck him as special, the kind of thing he'd want to put on their tree (and god, did that notion make him grin like a fool, their tree). After looking through shelf after shelf of ornaments and about a million miles of tinsel, he was ready to call it quits. He was pondering the merits of ordering online when he saw it, and a grin split his face, because it was perfect.

They decorated the tree that evening, Merlin dashing haphazardly about, hanging baubles and throwing about tinsel with reckless abandon. Arthur was given the very important job of passing the ornaments. He didn't mind, not when he could watch Merlin in his red and green jumper, with tinsel wound around his neck like a scarf, move with the energy and enthusiasm of a child, his cheeks pink and reindeer antlers perched crookedly on his head (Arthur's one concession to the holiday was the santa hat that Merlin had jammed onto his head). When they reached the bottom of the box however Merlin frowned, looking at the one bald spot amid the decorations. Arthur hid a smile offering up small, carefully wrapped box.

"What's this?" asked Merlin.

"A special ornament."

Merlin grinned, tearing the paper carefully to reveal a tiny green and gold dragon in a santa hat "Oh Arthur, it's _perfect_!" and reached up to press a kiss to cheek before hanging the dragon on the tree.

Arthur grinned. He still didn't know this Christmas would be like, not really, but as long as he could keep that look on Merlin's face, he really couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
